Compared to conventional incandescent lamps, light emitting diode (LED) lamps offer significant advantage in luminous efficacy leading to significant energy saving in most applications. However, due to differences in light distribution and non-uniformities in brightness and color, typical LED lamps are not well suited for direct replacement of incandescent lamps. A-type designates a very common standard light bulb shape also known as an Edison bulb. These lamps have a very wide angle and largely omnidirectional light distribution which is difficult to achieve with typical LED lamps. A19 is a particular size of “A” type lamp which is particularly prevalent in residential lighting. In addition to A (Arbitrary) type other common types of omnidirectional incandescent lamps are B (Bulged), C (Conical), F (Flame). All of these are commonly described as omnidirectional and have uniform intensity over a wide angular range. However, these lamps are not literally 100% omnidirectional as the bulb geometry of all these types connects to a base which typically blocks light transmission.